Pass the second test of manhood
Pass the second test of manhood was a mission in Jak II. Jak was locked inside the Tomb of Mar and forced to find the Precursor Stone before the Baron could get his hands on it. To unlock the door leading to the stone, he first had to pass the tests of manhood. Completion of this mission in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4 versions of Jak II will unlock the silver trophy Testosterone. Walkthrough In the main room of the Tomb (filled with fodder enemies), go take a right and continue until you reach the first empty room. In here, you have to activate the button, causing a number of key beetles to come down; some of these have a red marking on their bottom, which is what you have to remember. The beetles will flip upside down and walk around normally; you have to hit the right beetles (three total) and the next door will unlock. Hitting the wrong one will damage you for one health bar, nor are you allowed to use your Morph Gun to hit the beetles. However, you are allowed to transform into Dark Jak if you're low on health to utilize a Dark Bomb to instantly hit the correctly marked beetles and the wrong ones without losing your health. It is best advised to save it for another puzzle section that contains a lot more beetles that the first one encountered in this mission. Next is an electrified water trap; go through it as soon as possible when the electricity stops. The next one you can easily pass by using the JET-Board. The room after this will have another memory puzzle of sorts; press the button to reveal a set of colored panels. One panel will light up; jump on it and another will flash up. Repeat this until you can get to the next button. Jumping on the wrong panel will cause you to fall into the depths below. Continue in the next corridor with more widowmakers and encounter another electrified water puzzle. This time, it's too long to cross with the JET-Board. instead, you'll want to time the moment the electricity comes on and submerge yourself underwater, until it goes off again. The next room is another scarab memory puzzle with even more beetles this time. As with the last scarab puzzle section, you can turn into Dark Jak to use a Dark Bomb at all the beetles in the puzzle without being hit. Another electrified water trap after this but this time you'll be blocked midway while you submerge yourself. Get past this and you'll have to do another color panel puzzle. Next is the last electrified water puzzle. Use the JET-Board to reach the lone stone platform at the corner and after the electricity subsides again, get to the other side, where there are some more widowmakers. The next room presents a new kind of memory puzzle, involving sound. The room will have twelve tomb stones sticking out of the ground, with a specific note progression for every two. The goal is to match the pairs with the same song, at which point they will retract into the ground, until there are no more left standing. The game randomly cycles through six configurations, which are pictured left. After this, the way is revealed to the second key that will finally unlock the large door to the Precursor Stone. Category:Missions in Jak II